


The Curious Wolf

by Divinae



Series: Stetopher 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Peter deals in finding old texts and information, Peter is curious, Scents & Smells, Stetopher Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter loves a mystery.Currently, that mystery is Stiles and his scent. He doesn't smell bad per say, but different. Also, why is (sexy) Chris starting to pay attention to him.Something's up and he'll figure it out.





	The Curious Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Stetopher Week: Day 2
> 
> Magical/Folklore
> 
> I have no idea how this story came about. I just starting typing and this is what came of it.  
> As always not beta-read. All mistakes my own. Sorry.

It isn’t often Peter is stumped. 

He prides himself in knowing everything and anything. He loves to tracking down old textures. Those that explains and describes all that is supernatural and human and everything in between. If there is a mystery, he feels a need to find out the truth. But over the years, he’s learned to be patient too.

It also had helped him when he was his sister’s left hand. 

Then life happened. He was in a coma, came back crazed, killed and came back to life.

Now he gets paid to find out information. Supernaturals of all kinds seek his assistance. Unlike before, he has a second person who helps him. Frankly, Stiles is the only pack member worth his time. 

“Yo, Creeperwolf,” Stiles scoots away, creating a distance between his neck and Peter’s nose. Every since Peter came back a few weeks ago from the East Coast, Stiles has been somewhat distant and he smells different.

“Hmm,” Peter squints his eyes at the younger man and sits up straight. 

The pack continues to talk about some tv show or another. 

He stops sniffing at the boy but he doesn’t move away. He basks in the simple touch of their legs rubbing together. His wolf craves connection, and the True Alpha’s pack is barely worth the title. 

He catches Chris staring at them from across the room. He raises his drink towards them and winks. 

Since Peter’s return from his latest trip, tracking down an old bestiary, Chris had started paying more attention to him. Plus, he had begun touching him, like Stiles. A brush of his hand down his arm, or a pat on the back. 

“Peter,” Stiles smacks him on the thigh.

“Yeah,” he faces the brown-haired man. 

“What’s up with the smelling me up,” Stiles tilts his head to the side.

“You smell off, but not weird per say… I’ll figure it out eventually.” Peter confesses. 

Stiles shrugs and turns back to the pack.  
He’ll figure it all out eventually. 

\----

He smells them before he comes exits the elevator, loaded down with groceries. He is surprised to see them sitting on the couch. Their socked feet kicked up on the coffee table with his old books opened up on their lap. So many things goes through his head.

“Why don’t you just sit on his lap,” he snaps out instead of how, why or what they think they are doing.

Stiles eyes brightens up, and his scent sweetens, as his smile stretches across his face.

“Okay.” 

Chris simply raises his hands above his head with his book as Stiles hoops over onto his lap. He lowers them and places his thick text beside him and rests his chin on the younger man’s shoulder and his arms around his waist.

Peter drops his bags. He isn’t often shocked. Stiles, sure, he wouldn’t be surprised. It’s Chris’ reaction that makes him stand there with his mouth agape. 

“What…” he points at them. “How…” he kicks his door closed. “Why…haven’t I smelt it,” he wolf is pacing underneath his skin.

He is aware that the snarky, smart boy is attracted to him and Chris. He could understand, Chris is a handsome man who turned out loyal and open-minded, despite being raised by a loony.

Stiles breaks free and frolics over to him. His red shirt clinging on his slim body inches up as he helps pick up the dropped bags.

“See Chris, I told you it worked,” he looks over his shoulder at the quiet man.

“I thought he would have figured it out sooner.” The ex-hunter crosses his arms over his chest.

“That you two are fucking,” Peter breathes in deeply, “what about me.”

He thought Chris’ touching the past few weeks were signs of attraction towards him and Chris’ stubble way of telling him. 

“Oh, we want you too,” Stiles leans forward and grazes his lips over his before turning and walking towards the kitchen.

Peter is speechless.

“I know.” Chris’ eyes sparkle and Peter smells happiness wafting off of him. “When he has something set in his head, he makes it happen.”

“How did it happen,” Peter slinks over to the couch and dropping next to Chris, who scoots over and tosses his arm around him..

“Hmm, well I think that’s for him to tell you.” Chris says cryptically. 

Stiles comes and sits on the coffee table facing them with his clasped his hands together and leans forward.

“It all started the day you left to buy that text about a month ago,” he begins in a serious tone. It’s not loud, but commanding. 

“I had gone to ask Chris for some wolfsbane, because,” he points to himself, “human and it does come in handy.”

Peter nods. Stiles had used up his baggy of the stuff on the rogue Alpha a few days before he left. Stiles would have gone with him, but Scott needed his help.

“So, I jokingly said to Chris, ‘Ah, if only I could sweep my hand and it just worked under my will,’.” Stiles chuckles along with other man.

“It worked,” Peter concluded.

“Yep. So, I didn’t want to bother you. You were so excited about finally tracking it down. Chris offered to help me research my new ability.” The younger man nodded to the older man.

“Anyhow, nights of research passed and we figured it out. Magic believers or as you probably heard of them, Sparks.” Chris makes sure to be facing Peter as he tells him the last part.

Peter gasps and looks between them. “That is why you smell familiar but odd.”

“Yep,” Stiles pops the ‘p’ as he claps. “I am still figuring it out but I can alter how or what you can smell off of me. It’s all about belief.”

“It would, can you extend it to others.” Peter asks, his curiosity peeking.

“Yep. After I knew I could do it, I made my move,” Stiles leered at Chris.

“I tried to resist.” Chris removed his arm and held up both hands.

Stiles throws his head back and cackles, “Please, like for thirty seconds.”

Chris nods. “You were half naked and was writhing on my lap.”

Peter inhales deeply and smells the arousal and sex off all of them as Stiles lets down their shields. 

“So, what’s this,” he waves his hand about.

“Well, Chris and I had a talk about you. I think you noticed, he started touching you more often.” He continues when Peter agreed, “Well, I noticed how your eyes linger on his fine ass.”

Peter shrugs. Chris does have one fine ass.

“And of course, I’ve known you’ve liked Stiles with the touches, the flirting, and the gazes when you think no one is watching you.” Chris adds.

Peter peered into the bright eyes of the other man beside him. He hadn’t noticed Chris was watching him. 

“So, we decided we want you with us. To help me with my Spark and our bed.” Stiles tugged the table closer until his knee slipped between Peter’s legs. “What do you say,” he places his hands on Chris and Peter’s knees.

Peter answers by pulling Stiles into a passionate kiss, his tongue exploring inside of the younger man. 

Chris roams his hands under Peter’s inner thigh.

Stiles breaks for a breath and his eyes glow golden, “I take that as a yes. I think we should take this to your room to finalize it.”

Best idea ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd change it up and make it from Peter's POV. Also, present tense. Didn't have a bunch of time for today, just a couple hours and this is what happened. 
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
